1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internet searching, and more particularly, to generating topic pages with interactive advertisements through an algorithm that assembles content in response to analyzing a search query.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the proliferation of information available on the internet, the internet has become an effective search tool. A search engine equipped with a search tool receives a query with one or more keywords, uses the keyword(s) to search a repository of information available to the search engine and returns a plurality of search results that match the search query. The search results are returned in the matching order of the keyword(s) with the highest amount of match being at the top. To narrow the search results, additional keywords may be used. Additional related pages, including online advertisements, are generated based on the matched keywords.
Traditionally, advertisements generated in connection with search engine results pages are static. For example, generated advertisements may include a module including an advertisement for a product, service, or company, or a list of sponsored links.